tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Arietta
Arietta the Wild ist eine Antagonistin aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Kindheit Arietta ist auf der Isle of Feres geboren worden, die im Hod Archipelago liegt. Sie ist während der Ereignisse des Hod Wars geboren worden, als dieser gerade durch eine Invasion von Hod durch Kimlasca-Truppen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Durch eine künstlich herbeigerufene Hyperresonance wurde Hod vernichtet und es ist eine Flutwelle erzeugt worden, die auch die Isle of Feres überwältigte und zerstörte. Die neugeborene Arietta überlebte diesen Vorfall, verlor aber ihre Eltern. Sie wurde von einer Liger Queen gefunden und aufgenommen, was entgegen aller Erwartungen geschah, da vor allem junge Liger gerne Menschenfleisch fressen. Arietta erlernte die Sprache der Monster und lebte mit ihnen in den Ruinen der Isle of Feres. Später wurde Arietta von Van Grants vorgefunden, der sie unter seine Fittiche nahm. Er brachte ihr das Lesen und Sprechen bei und stellte ihr Ion vor, den Fon Master vom Order of Lorelei. Arietta wurde zu seiner Leibwächterin ernannt und damit als eine Fon Master Guardian Teil der Oracle Knights. Sie fühlt sich seither vor allem Van und Ion verpflichtet, die sich ihrer angenommen haben. Als Arietta dreizehn Jahre alt war, erlag Ion einer Krankheit, wie es im Score weisgesagt wurde. Arietta wusste von alledem jedoch nichts und begriff somit auch nicht, dass der neue Ion nicht derjenige war, dem sie sich verpflichtet fühlte. Der verstorbene Fon Master wurde von ihr unbemerkt von Van und Mohs durch ein Replica ersetzt. Aus der Befürchtung heraus, Arietta würde den Unterschied merken, verlor sie ihre Stelle als Fon Master Guardian und wurde stattdessen eine God-General unter Vans direktem Befehl. Da kurz darauf Anise Tatlin die Position als direkte Leibwächterin von Ion erhielt, glaubte Arietta fortan, dass Anise ihr Ion weggenommen hätte, und entwickelte eine Aversion gegen sie. Als Teil der God-Generals bleibt Arietta jedoch weiterhin Van verpflichtet und vertraut ihm blind, weshalb sie seinen Plänen Folge leistet. Sie ist die Kommandantin der dritten Division der Oracle Knights und machte vor allem wegen der Tatsache von sich reden, dass sie stets in Begleitung von Monstern ist, die sie beschützen und ihren Befehlen gehorchen. Bei diesem Monstern handelt es sich um Liger und Hresvelgr. Tales of the Abyss Arietta erscheint erstmals mit fast allen anderen God-Generals bei dem Überfall auf die Tartarus, bei dem die God-Generals versuchen, Ion in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Ariettas Monster machen hierbei die Tartarus unsicher und haben auch Anise von Ion getrennt, damit die God-Generals sich seiner annehmen können. Außerhalb der Tartarus werden Arietta und Legretta jedoch von den Helden überwältigt und müssen sich vorerst geschlagen geben. Tales of the Abyss Das erste Mal stellt sie sich der Gruppe im Kaitzur Naval Port entgegen, als sie sich Vans Befehlen widersetzt und stattdessen darauf hört, was Asch ihr erzählt hat: Dass Luke fon Fabre und seine Begleiter ihre Liger-"Mutter" getötet haben und sie diese rächen sollte. Sie attackiert das Schiff, auf dem sich die Gruppe befindet, wird im Choral Castle jedoch von Van gefunden und mitgenommen. Der erste größere Auftritt von Arietta allein findet am Fubras River statt, als die Helden auf dem Weg nach Kaitzur sind, um Anise zu treffen. Arietta hat die Helden verfolgt, weil sie kurz zuvor erfahren hat, dass diese ihre Mutter (die Liger Queen) in den Cheagle Woods getötet haben. Arietta will Rache für sie und deshalb gegen die Helden kämpfen, aber ein Erdbeben reißt den Boden auf und es dringt Miasma hervor, das Arietta einatmet. Sie wird wie ihre Monster bewusstlos, wohingegen die Helden durch Tear Grants und ihre Fonic Hymn bei Bewusstsein bleiben können. Auf Wunsch von Luke fon Fabre und Ion tragen die Helden Arietta zu einem Teil des Fubras Rivers, wo das Miasma sie nicht töten wird, ehe sie weiter aufbrechen. Als die Helden bald darauf den Kaitzur Naval Port erreichen, um nach Baticul weiterreisen zu können, hat Arietta sie jedoch bereits überholt und mit ihren Monstern den führenden Mechaniker in ihre Gewalt gebracht, der das von ihr zerstörte Schiff reparieren könnte. Van, der zu dem Zeitpunkt in Begleitung der Helden ist, meint zu ihnen, dass er sich um Arietta kümmern wird, die am Choral Castle wartet, und die Helden stattdessen das nächste Schiff nehmen können. Aber herannahende Mechaniker bitten Ion, ihren Chef zu retten, worauf Ion sich einlässt, weshalb die Helden selbst zum Choral Castle aufbrechen. Im Choral Castle sind auch Dist und Sync anwesend, die sich Luke habhaft werden konnten, um dessen Fon Slots für Asch zu öffnen. Danach will Sync die Helden Arietta überlassen und flieht zusammen mit Dist. Auf dem Dach vom Choral Castle bekämpfen die Helden Arietta und können siegen, woraufhin Jade Curtiss sie wie schon beim Fubras River töten will, da sie letztendlich eine Feindin ist. Auch dieses Mal wird dies jedoch von Ion verhindert, der Arietta stattdessen dem Order of Lorelei übergeben will. Van, der nun ebenfalls hinzukommt, ist damit einverstanden und nimmt Arietta mit sich. Als die Helden auf der Suche nach den Sephiroth sind, um die Outer Lands langsam absenken zu können, lauert Arietta ihnen in Daath auf, wo auch gerade Anises Mutter Pamela Tatlin anwesend ist, die Arietta erst über die Anwesenheit der Helden unterrichtet hat, weil Anise kurz zuvor nach Ariettas Aufenthaltsort gefragt hatte. Arietta greift die Helden mit zwei Ligern in ihrer Begleitung an, aber Pamela wirft sich in den Angriff, um Ion zu beschützen. Unterdessen wurde Arietta von Jade als Geisel genommen und nach Ions Aufforderung, ihre Monster zurückzurufen, tut Arietta dies. Arietta wird danach auf Ions Wunsch hin an Tritheim überwiesen. Das nächste Mal treffen die Helden auf Arietta in Begleitung von Legretta und Largo auf dem Mt. Roneal. Es handelt sich hierbei um den letzten Sephiroth, den die Helden aufsuchen müssen, was die God-Generals zu verhindern gedenken, weshalb sie die Helden in einen Kampf verwickeln. Zuvor wollte Ion Arietta noch offenbaren, dass er ledigich ein Replica des Ions ist, den Arietta liebte, aber Anise verhindert dies. Die Helden und God-Generals werden nach dem Kampf von einer Lawine erfasst. Während die Helden auf einem Vorsprung direkt vor dem Daathic Seal landen, werden die God-Generals in die benachbarte Schlucht gerissen. Erst später erfahren die Helden, dass die God-Generals überleben konnten, und dass sie dies Ariettas Monstern zu verdanken haben, die sie gerettet haben. [[Datei:Arietta in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|left|Arietta in Tales of the Abyss]] Nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung erscheint Arietta den Helden erstmals in der Kathedrale von Daath, nachdem Anise Ion von den Helden fortgelockt hat, damit Mohs ihn zum Seventh Fonstone im Mt. Zaleho bringen kann. Die Helden werden, als sie Anise und Ion folgen wollen, von Legretta und ihrer Einheit umstellt, aber Arietta greift ein und verlangt von Legretta zu wissen, ob Mohs tatsächlich will, dass Ion den Seventh Fonstone liest, weil dies Ions Leben kosten wird. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Legretta und Arietta, weil Arietta den Helden damit die Flucht ermöglichen will, damit diese Ion retten können. Sie offenbart den Helden, wohin Anise Ion gebracht hat. Tritheim findet Arietta bald darauf verletzt vor und bringt sie in die Kammer der Tatlins, damit diese sich um sie kümmern, aber die Tatlins sind zurzeit nicht zugegen. Die Helden erfahren später, dass dies daran liegt, weil Mohs sie als Geiseln genommen hat, um Anise zu erpressen. Nach Ions Tod im Mt. Zaleho kehren die Helden mit Anises Eltern in die Kammer der Tatlins zurück, wo Arietta die Eltern erst begrüßt, aber Anise mit einer Ohrfeige empfängt. Arietta fordert nun nicht nur Rache für den Tod ihrer Mutter, sondern auch für Ions Tod, und fordert Anise zu einem Duell heraus, das Anise annimmt. Sie will ihr später über einen Mittelsmann Zeit und Ort überliefern lassen. Noch bevor es zu dem Duell kommt, treffen die Helden auf der Replica der Isle of Feres auf Arietta. Sie offenbart hier ihre Vergangenheit und dass Van eines Tages kam und sie rettete. Aus der Replica der Isle of Feres machte er ein privates Schiff für Arietta allein und besuchte sie mit den anderen God-Generals häufig. Außerdem redete er darüber, die Isle of Feres zu der Basis der God-Generals machen zu wollen und Ariettas alte Heimat mit der Fomicry-Maschine, die sich hier befindet, komplett neu zu errichten. Arietta offenbart zudem, dass sie Replicas durchaus als Ersatz für Originale erachtet, und sie glaubt, dass der einzige Grund für Ions Veränderungen Anise gewesen ist. Sie erklärt den Helden, dass Largo als ihr Mittelsmann demnächst entscheiden wird, wo das Duell zwischen ihr und Anise stattfinden soll. Sie entfernt sich daraufhin auf einem ihrer Liger. Die Helden erfahren bald darauf von Largo, dass das Duell in den Cheagle Woods stattfinden soll, wo Ariettas Mutter gestorben ist. Im Nest der Liger Queen treffen die Helden auf Arietta, die hier erneut offenbart, dass sie für Van und seine Vision kämpfen wird und dass sie Rache für ihre Mutter und Ion nehmen wird. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen ihr und ihren Monstern sowie Anise und den anderen Helden, in dem Arietta unterliegt. Sie stirbt danach an derselben Stelle wie ihre Mutter, die Liger Queen, zu Beginn von Tales of the Abyss. Anise weint um sie, aber Largo bittet sie darum, dies nicht zu tun, weil sie durch ihr Mitleid die Ziele, für die Arietta kämpfte, ins Lächerliche zieht. Er erklärt, dass Arietta sich den Monstern, Van und Ion verpflichtet gefühlt und für sie bis in den Tod gekämpft hat. Wegen dieser Entschlossenheit hat er sie nicht aufgehalten. Er erachtet es lediglich als Schande, dass Arietta die Geburt der Isle of Feres nicht erleben kann. Er offenbart, dass Van Arietta nicht betrogen, sondern ihr das Leben gerettet hat, weil Arietta sich getötet hätte, wenn sie erfahren hätte, dass ihr Ion gestorben ist. Largo nimmt sich daraufhin Ariettas Leiche an und entfernt sich. Persönlichkeit Arietta macht ihrem Titel, die Wilde, alle Ehre und zeigt sich sehr unbedacht. Oft wird sie eher von ihren starken Gefühlen als von Rationalität gesteuert, was ihrer Kindheit als Wolfskind zu verdanken sein kann. Sie handelt jedoch selten auf eigenen Wunsch, sondern verpflichtete sich Van, Ion und den Monstern, die ihr das Leben gerettet haben. Vor allem Van gegenüber ist sie treu und gehorsam, aber ihre Liebe Ion gegenüber drängte sie schließlich zu ihrer ersten eigenen Entscheidung, als sie den Helden die Flucht vor Legretta ermöglicht hat und schließlich Anise ohne Wünsche von außen zu einem Duell herausforderte, um ihre eigenen Ideale zu verteidigen. Kurzgefasst *Arietta überlebte als Säugling die Zerstörung ihrer Heimatinsel Feres und wurde danach von der Liger Queen großgezogen, die sie daher als ihre Mutter bezeichnet. Als Kind wurde sie von Van gefunden und aufgenommen, wodurch sie in den Order of Lorelei kam. *Arietta war die Fon Master Guardian des originalen Fon Master Ions, wurde aber bei seinem Tod entlassen, weil sie den Unterschied zwischen dem originalen Ion und dem Replica bemerkt hätte. Daher erachtet sie Anise als Feindin, die bald darauf Fon Master Guardian wurde, da sie glaubt, dass Anise ihr Ion weggenommen hätte. *Arietta wurde nach dem Tod des originalen Ions eine God-General und Kommandantin der dritten Division der Oracle Knights. *Arietta ist Van treu ergeben, trifft aber erstmals eigene Entscheidungen, als Ion in Lebensgefahr ist. Nachdem Ions Tod nicht verhindert werden konnte, fordert sie Anise zu einem Duell heraus, da sie Anise als Ursache für Ions Tod erachtet. *Arietta stirbt schließlich bei dem Duell in den Cheagle Woods an derselben Stelle, an der die Helden zu Beginn ihrer Reise ihre Mutter, die Liger Queen, getötet haben. Wissenswertes *Mit Kate Higgins als englischer Synchronsprecherin teilt Arietta sich diese mit weiteren Figuren aus der Tales of-Reihe: Pascal sowie der elfjährige Asbel Lhant, beide aus Tales of Graces f, werden ebenfalls von Kate Higgins gesprochen. *Die Namen der meisten God-Generals sind von Musikbegriffen abgeleitet. Arietta leitet sich von der Arie ab, wobei es sich um ein solistisches Gesangsstück handelt. Galerie AriettaCD.jpg|Arietta als Mitglied des Orders of Lorelei Arietta2CD.jpg|Arietta als Mitglied des New Orders of Lorelei Charakterliste en:Arietta Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Arietta